Too close, not close enough
by IndigoRockGirl
Summary: Miley and Lily are crazy close, almost too close, but one of them isn't close enough..." liley themes, don't like don't read x
1. Chapter 1 Miley

Miley Stewart looked around the crowded airport, looking for her best friend. She scratched her itchy blonde wig and looked out for the bright pink one she had seen going into the bathroom a few minutes ago. Their flight had turned out to be early and "Lola" was going to make them miss it if she didn't hurry.

"**Hannah**!" a young girl screamed at the top of her lungs across the first class lounge. Miley rolled her eyes then turned to smile sweetly at the girl as she ran towards her.

"_This is why I wanted to use the private jet" _Miley thought sourly as she signed the little girl's backpack and waved as her mother dragged her off onto the plane Miley and Lily were supposed to be on.

"_Dang Lily!"_ Miley cursed, looking at her watch and glancing at the bathroom door periodically. She had had enough. She stormed into the bathroom, to find Lilly scrabbling on the floor with her suitcase, her belongings strewn across the pristine white tiles. A gaggle of teenage girls were giggling at her as she struggled to pick up what looked to be about three entire boxes of tampons.

Miley sighed and strode forwards, walking into sight of Lily and the girls. She expected them to stand aside in awe as she smiled at them and took out her pen, ready to buy their absence with autographs, but they sneered and a few folded their arms. Miley's smile faltered as she quickly dropped her pen into her bag, looking from Lily to the girls with a puzzled look on her face.

"**Lily what happened?**" Miley whispered, kneeling down next to her as the girls gave the pop star a death stare and stalked out of the bathroom.

"**Well they started picking on me because they saw me on the front cover of **_**TeenTalk**_** with you and said I was only famous because I was friends with you!**" Lily blurted out at high speed.

Miley frowned and replied;

"**But that's true!**"

"**I know but it got to me, you know? I didn't even ask to be famous, but already I'm getting haters!**" Lily looked close to tears.

Miley's heart melted.

"**Lily I'm sorry. But then how did all this-**"she asked, indicating the tampons on the floor "**-happen?**"

"**Well I kept quiet when they were just bagging on me but then they started trashing you, saying you were only famous because you are Robbie Ray's daughter. I started defending you and they emptied my suitcase on the floor**"

Miley was half amused and half sorry for her best friend.

"**Lily, I get that all the time; thanks for having my back but you don't need to defend me to pathetic people like that.**" She said, smiling and shaking her head, looking deep into Lily's gentle blue eyes. Lily smiled and looked down, tucking her knees into her chest.

She saw a piece of Lily's golden blonde hair coming out of her wig and pushed it back in quickly. She shoved the rest of Lily's things into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"**There.**" Miley said, standing up and brushing herself off. She took Lily's hand and helped her up.

"**Now come on, Lola, that plane ain't gonna catch itself!**"She said fluffing her own wig and linking arms with her best friend happily.


	2. Chapter 2 Lily

Lily looked out of the window of the plane in a foul mood. She hated lying to anyone, especially Miley.

_Miley_, Lily thought longingly, though her Miley was sitting right next to her.

_Stop! _Lily scolded herself.

_She's not your Miley, and you don't want her to be. You love Oliver, just get over it._

She also hated lying to herself. She knew deep down that she had some unresolved issues with her and Miley's friendship.

They were crazy close, some people (Oliver) even said they were too close. He was joking of course, but every time he said the thought popped into her head.

_Or not close enough._

"**Lills?**" Miley waved her hand in front of Lily's face, pulling her out of her reverie.

Lily turned to see the angel she was lucky enough to call a best friend and immediately looked away, caught off guard; seeing her face reminded her of the lies she had told her earlier that afternoon.

_*Flashback_

_Lily bounced into the bathroom humming under her breath. She stopped when she saw two girls making out on top of the washbasin area. She looked from one to the other, embarrassed. They didn't say anything, so she continued with her little Prada suitcase, a birthday gift from "Hannah", towards a stall._

"_**Hey, why don't you join us?**__" One girl said, smirking._

"_**Uh, sorry, I have a boyfriend.**__" Lily said, slightly emphasising the word "boy"._

"_**Oh come on Lola, that mike guy? Everyone knows he's just a beard.**__" The same girl said, still smirking infuriatingly._

"_**Yeah, even though he can barely grow a moustache**__", The other girl said nastily._

_Lily was startled they knew her name, let alone her boyfriend's hair- growing habits._

"_**Uh, excuse me?**__" She said carefully._

_The two girls looked at each other mischievously, and hopped off the surface. Lily grew wary. _

"_**Relax, we read a lot of gossip. But honey, we can show you a better time than any boy, that's just in our nature. But you know that, being BFFs with Hannah and all**__" The first girl said, walking towards her and pushing her hair back._

_Lily wanted to back away and abandon her toilet trip, but something, a burning curiosity held her there, under the spell of these two acne- ridden teenage girls._

_The girl slid her hands round Lily's waist and down to the waistband of her red skinny jeans. She teased Lily, not really doing anything, until she suddenly ripped at her top, willing it to come off. Something snapped inside and Lily regained her senses, backing away quickly._

"_**Oh not so fast straight girl" **__The girl said with the same horrible smirk underneath her smudged neon pink lip gloss. She had a gleam of something else in her eye too, Lily thought she could see menace in the mix. Two other girls came out of a cubicle holding hands. What the hell was this? She started to rush backwards towards the door, but the other girl had got behind her and she tripped over her feet. _

_She landed on the floor, her bag spilling everywhere. She tried to clear it up but the first girl kicked her bag away. Lily had had it now and was about to give the girl a piece of her mind, or her fist, but then she saw Miley appear through the white washed oak door. _

_Miley._

_*End flashback _

"**Lily, are you ok? You're not still upset about those girls are you?**"

Lily smiled. She was glad for the twin- like telepathy she and Miley had, but even more glad that she couldn't know exactly what she was thinking.

"**I'm fine." **Lily eventually replied, taking Miley's hand.

Lily fought back a gasp as the addictive electric current Miley gave her flowed through her. She dropped her hand.

Lily sighed. This was going to be a long flight.


	3. Chapter 3 Miley

_*Dream_

_Lily walked towards Miley with a fire in her eyes, a determination and an overwhelming look of love._

"_**Miley" **__Her voice ricocheting and echoing off of the transparent wall surrounding them. It looked a lot like rain._

"_**Miley**__" She said again, moving towards her._

_Miley wanted to speak, to comfort her best friend, but when she opened her mouth no words came. She couldn't tell whether the wet droplets on both of their faces were tears or rain._

_Lily leaned in closer; Miley could see the drops of water on her eyelashes perfectly. She took Miley's face in both hands and edged forwards…_

_*End of dream_

"**Miley!**"

Miley woke with a start to the familiar sound of Lily's voice. She smiled even before she opened her eyes.

"**Good dream?**"

_How did she know?_ Miley frowned then opened her eyes to see Bearybear, her childhood toy, staring back at her. She laughed.

"**What did I do to him?**"

When Lily didn't answer right away Miley looked up at her, still laughing, to see her with an amused look on her face, but there was something else there too, like confusion and a little shock.

Miley frowned.

"**What's wrong lily?**" She asked, sitting up properly in the airplane seat that felt more like a sofa.

"**Nothing, just-**" lily hesitated with a frown, and she looked away, playing with the friendship bracelet on her left wrist.

"**Nothing.**" She finished firmly.

"**Lilly come on-**"

"**I'm just pretty sure you have a fetish for stuffed animals.**" She interrupted, all traces of doubt gone. Now she just looked happy.

"**What do you mean?**" Miley laughed, letting the weird moment go.

"**You started making out with beary**" She laughed and Miley laughed with her, but they both knew there was something lurking under the fragile surface of their friendship, beneath the shallow pools of clothes and makeup, and laughing for no reason at all. All the things that make a friendship fun.

There was something much bigger than that coming ahead, but neither of them could see quite what it was yet.

**A/N Short chapter but effective I think. If you have any ideas that you want to let me in on go ahead, I'm open to any idea x**


	4. Chapter 4 Lily

_She said my name._ Lily thought to herself. _Right before she kissed beary, she said my name!_

She fought back a smile as she still marvelled at this. She fought back the urge to dance for joy as she replayed it in her head. She allowed a small smile to play around her lips.

"**Why are you smiling?**" Miley demanded as the two girls finally stepped off the plane at LAX after two days of Hannah appearances and CD signings in Houston.

Lily sighed inwardly; of course it wouldn't go unnoticed, this was Miley, she knew her better than she knew herself.

"**No reason, I'm just… excited to see Oliver" **Lily replied, squinting into the LA sun as she looked up at Miley.

It could have been the sun but Lily swore she saw Miley's face fall.

"**Not that I haven' had, like, **_**so**_** much fun.**" She added hurriedly and smiling, linking arms with Miley; that was kind of their thing.

Miley smiled again, but this time her eyes weren't so bright.

After a thirty minute limo drive to Miley's house, it was just beginning to go dark, though it felt to Lily as though it was more like the early hours of the morning. Lily yawned and stretched as she clambered out of the custom painted purple limo.

"**Jeez, I'm so jetlagged it's unbelievable!**" She yawned again while a smile played around Miley's lips.

"**Houston is two hours ahead of California, how jetlagged can you really be?**" She teased, removing both the pink and the blonde wig in one swift movement.

Lily raised one eyebrow as her sun kissed hair fell in soft waves down her back. She brushed it behind her ears and tried to think of a witty retort like Miley had; she wanted to impress her.

"**I, uh, ok I got nothin**' " Lily replied sleepily, yawning yet again as Miley continued to laugh at her friend.

"_**Jeez**_**, Lily, it's only nine thirty, Houston time.**" Miley mocked Lily's inability to cuss.

"**Hey, it's not my fault we stayed up until three am every night playing guitar hero in the hotel! Man, one wine cooler and you get some mad skills!**" Lily said deliriously.


	5. Chapter 5 Miley

Miley laughed (there was no alcohol in the hotel suite) and the two walked into Miley's Malibu home, to find Robbie sitting on the couch, reading the paper and eating an ice cream sundae. He quickly covered up the ice- cream with the newspaper and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"**Hi Miley, Lily, how was the tri-**" He trailed off as he saw how exhausted Lily was.

Miley laughed and walked over to hug him as he got up. Lily collapsed on the sofa next to them.

"**Is she ok?**" Robbie asked uncertainly, looking around Miley to Lily.

"**She's fine, she's just exhausted, I'll take her upstairs in a minute.**" Miley found herself smiling at what she just said. She blushed, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a freshly baked cookie from the cooling tray.

"**Aw, Daddy you didn't have to make us cookies!**" She said, biting into the delicious chewy chocolate centre.

"**Yeah,**" Robbie laughed awkwardly; "**You know me Mile, always givin'** "He walked back to the couch and tried to pull his TV guide from underneath Lily's head.

"**You didn't make these cookies for us did you Dad.**" She said it as a statement, dropping the cookie back on the counter like it was poisoned.

"**Well, not exact-**"

"**Awesome. So while I was out **_**working,**_" Miley emphasised the word; "**To provide for this entire family, you were baking cookies for some hussy to eat while you were on you ridiculous little date?**" Miley spat out the words "cookies" and "date" like they were foul words, her southern accent coming out as she forgot herself.

"**Now hold up one minute young lady, I understand you being upset but please do not call Lily's mom a hussy!**" Robbie smiled cheekily as Heather Truscott walked into the kitchen.

Miley was silent as Lily sat up quickly; obviously she had been aware of what was going on.

Miley turned to lily and an unspoken word of horror passed between them, unacknowledged by the adults.


	6. Chapter 6 Lily

Lily didn't know what to do or say, and from the looks of it neither did Miley. The stunned silence lasted for far too long, until Robbie finally broke into the icy cold atmosphere.

"**Well, I guess we'll leave you girls to chat** **then.**" He said, shrugging at Heather's puzzled expression. They moved over to the kitchen, Robbie ushering Heather into a seat and beginning to start up a friendly conversation.

Miley fell back onto the sofa, still unable to speak. She turned to Lily with a desperate look on her face.

"**No**" was all she whispered. Tears began to form in her eyes. Lily floundered, not knowing exactly what was wrong with her and not knowing how to fix it.

She gently took Miley by the arm and lead her over to the stairs, calling out;

"**You know it's been a long day, we're just gonna go to sleep if that's cool Mr Stewart.**"

"**Oh sure lily, but don't you or Miley want any more cookies? There's plenty to go around!**" He half- teased.

Lily glared at him and didn't bother responding, gently pushing Miley up the stairs. As she was closing Miley's bedroom door she faintly heard him laugh and say to her mother; "**I guess that's not funny yet?**"

In Miley's room, Lily snapped the bedside lamp on and sat Miley down, keeping hold of her hands. Miley looked lost and bewildered as she stared a Lily. She looked about thirteen again, though they were both now almost eighteen.

"**Miles, you're scaring me, what's wrong?**" Lily asked, wiping Miley's tears away with her thumbs.

"**Your mom,**" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Lily nodded.

"**Yeah Miles, I know it's a shock, but remember last time they tried this, they didn't even last one date!**" Lily tried desperately, but Miley was already shaking her head. Lily knew how she felt; the thought of being Miley's sister filled her with horror, not that she didn't want to see Miley every day and do everything with her, she did, just in a different way that she couldn't explain to herself yet.

"**No, not that,**" Miley managed, swallowing and clearing her throat.

_Oh_. Lily thought, embarrassed.

"**No, when your mom came down the stairs, she looked like she was glowing, and I remember I saw a photo of her when she was pregnant with you, and everything just kind of fell into place.**" Miley rushed to explain.

Lily thought for a moment, then gasped.

"**Do you think my mom is pregnant with your dad?!**" She exclaimed, clutching Miley's hands tighter.

"**No, I don't.**" Miley muttered impatiently, starting to count something on her fingers. Her eyes widened.

"**Lily… your mom, the tampons on the floor,**" Lily looked away guiltily as she remembered her lies, "** You remember I was sick at the hotel, but I didn't drink any wine coolers, I knew I didn't, and I was kind of irritated at one of my fans the other day…**"

She seemed to double check something on her fingers, then she looked up, her eyes wide with fear, glistening with tears again.

"**Lily…**" She said, her voice cracking.

Lily looked back into Miley's eyes, praying to hear…

"**I think I'm pregnant**"


	7. Chapter 7 Miley

_Oh God _Miley thought hysterically. _I'm pregnant. I'm Pregnant!_

She must have said it out loud as well because Lily's worried face turned to utter shock.

"**Wha- but- how?**" She finally settled on.

"**A few weeks ago Jake came over. He said he just wanted to talk, but…**"

Lily now looked upset and slightly mad.

"**You had sex with him?!**" She demanded incredulously.

"**Lily it wasn't like that! He-**"Miley hesitated, looking down.

Lily ducked down and found her eyes.

"**He what, Miley? He tripped and fell on you? Over and over again?!**" Lily practically screamed.

Miley looked up at her best friend, with hurt and bewilderment in her eyes. The tears began to form in her eyes again as she remembered that night.

_*Flashback_

_Miley looked up from the TV as she heard a gentle rapping on the glass window of the front door. She got up and pulled up the blinds to see Jake standing on the other side._

_Miley was surprised to see him. They hadn't exactly ended things on a good note last time they saw each other, but she smiled and opened the door anyway._

"_**Jake, hey! What are you doing here?**__" Miley asked, pulling Jake into a hug. She could feel something hard in between them. She let go of him, blushing furiously, but Jake just smiled back at her, seemingly impervious. He reached into his pocket and brought out a packet of Rolos._

_Miley was embarrassed she had jumped to conclusions and looked down, laughing at herself._

"_**I thought we could use some comfort food**__" Jake said as he smiled and walked with Miley over to the green felt couch._

"_**What for? I mean I'm not complaining, but do we have something to be comforted about?**__" Miley joked._

_Jake laughed and offered the packet to her._

"_**No, but I was hoping we could talk-**__ He looked behind him as Robbie came down the stairs. "__**- somewhere private.**__" He whispered, raising his eyebrows earnestly._

_Miley nodded and she took Jake's hand and lead him upstairs to her room._

_Robbie didn't even notice, he was so busy with his blueberry pie._

_Once in Miley's room, Jake pushed her roughly onto the bed, crashing their lips together painfully. Miley pushed Jake away and jumped up off the bed, confused and slightly irritated._

"_**Jake, what the hell?**__" Miley said angrily, wiping her lips. She expected him to apologize immediately and back off, but instead he grabbed her by the hair and forced her down onto the bed again, ripping off her jeans and panties in a flurry._

_Miley screamed in outrage, and tried desperately to push Jake away. Why had she ever liked this guy? She found herself completely repulsed at what he was doing, something she had tried to imagine for months while they were going out. In her fantasies, she had never managed to make it good._

_He forced himself inside of her and Miley screamed in pain, biting lip and trying to relax until it was over._

_*End flashback_

"**He raped me Lily**" Miley whispered, now looking back up at her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8 Lily

Lily stared at her best friend in shock and sympathy. She cupped one of Miley's cheeks with her hand and brushed a lock of Miley's chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"**Miles I'm so sorry**" Lily wished she could make it better for her friend but there was absolutely nothing she could do.

"**Why didn't you tell me?**" Lily asked gently, taking Miley's hands in her own once more.

"**I- I don't know Lily, I'm sorry, I guess I was just ashamed or something, I-I'm so sorry**" Miley broke down again and Lily shushed her, pulling Miley into soft embrace. Miley suddenly broke off the hug and looked into Lily's eyes, the same way she had at the airport.

"**Lily**" she choked out, tears still clouding her eyes. Lily wiped them away.

"**Yeah?**" she replied softly.

Miley said nothing more, instead, she moved closer to Lily, pushing her hair back. She froze for a moment, hands in midair, then dropped them to her thighs with a slapping sound.

"**Thanks.**" She said simply, smiling and getting up off the bed.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her favourite tartan PJs.

Lily stared at her as she walked back over to the bed and sighed.

"**So. What are we going to do?**" She asked Lily with a feeble smile.

Lily liked the way Miley said "we". She smiled and once again cupped Miley's tear stained face with her hand.

"**All we have to do right now is get some sleep. We can deal with this tomorrow.**"

Miley nodded. They were both grateful that it was still early on in the summer and they didn't have to go to school tomorrow.

The two girls got changed for bed and each pretended to fall asleep as they held each others hand.


	9. Chapter 9 All

The next morning Miley woke up to peaceful humming coming from the other side of the room. She remembered that her best friend lived here now. She smiled.

Then she remembered. She sat up abruptly, knocking over an empty soda can. It clattered noisily to the floor, making Lily jump and look behind her.

Lily smiled at Miley before jumping up to see what was wrong. Miley looked horrified and panicked.

"**It's ok Miles, I already went to the drugstore and got a pregnancy test for you, all you have to do now is take it, then we can deal with what happens later.**"

Lily had found in their years of friendship that the way to get Miley to do something calmly was to give her a step at a time. That way, she didn't get overwhelmed.

Miley nodded. She saw the test on her desk and read the instructions.

Lily waited with baited breath inside the bathroom with Miley, as she waited for the signal to turn around.

"**Lily.**" Miley said in a hoarse whisper.

Lily turned and rushed over to her, seeing the little plus sign as she did so.

Miley started to cry again. Lily couldn't stand it when Miley cried. She looked at her best friend falling to pieces and blamed one person.

Jake Ryan. Once they had dealt with this a little more, she was going to kick that guy's ass all the way to jail. His career would be over, his family would turn their back on him. It was the least Lily could do to that jerk who hurt her best friends so much.

"**Miley, relax. All we have to do is go to that clinic next to that thrift store and have you properly tested. The test might be wrong, you never know.**"

Miley nodded, but she knew she was pregnant. It was at that moment her body decided to make her throw up. She whipped round and hurled into the toilet bowl as Lily held her hair back worriedly.

***

A few days later Lily and Miley arrived at the clinic. They had managed to put it out of their mind for the past three days, laughing and joking with Robbie, surfing and hanging with Oliver. It was as though they had both needed to pretend nothing was wrong so they could process what was really happening.

_What's gonna happen if Jake wants to be involved? Oh my God, she can not tell him! It would be the worst thing possible for that kid. _Lily thought to herself as she and Miley walked through the transparent turquoise doors of the clinic.

They walked hesitantly up to the front desk, but before they could say anything, the woman at the front desk, who looked like she was wearing three tonnes of supermarket makeup underneath her coiffured, frizzy dyed blonde hair and red cat glasses.

"**Oh, I can tell you now girls we don't provide female condoms**" The woman said to them, grimacing.

Lily practically choked while Miley started giggling. _Well that was kind of unprofessional_ Lily thought and frowned at the woman, but when she saw Miley really laughing for the first time in days, she let it go and laughed too.

"**Haha, er, no, we're not… together, we're have an appointment with Dr. Goldman.**" Lily said, trying not to laugh.

"**Oh, I'm sorry, If you would just like to take a seat over there he'll call you in when he's ready.**"

Lily and Miley sat down on the cold, hard plastic of the pristine white chairs nervously. The mood had changed and Miley was started to wish she was anywhere but where she was.

The doctor called them in and eyed Lily suspiciously but let her in with Miley, since she glared at him.

Miley held Lily's hand as Dr Goldman put on his gloves. He glanced a chart and looked surprised.

"**I see you're here for a blood test?**" He enquired.

Miley and Lily looked at each other worriedly.

"**Uh, no, a pregnancy test.**" Lily corrected while Miley looked down ashamedly.

Dr. Goldman fought back a sigh. _What are these teenagers learning in school?_ he thought but smiled warmly at them.

"**Yes. The results of the blood test will show whether you are pregnant or not.**"

"**Oh.**" Miley said, embarrassed.

"**Ok Miley, this won't take long.**"

***

As Miley and Lily stepped out into the blinding sun, Lily started to imagine the future of this baby, what it meant for her and Miley, what it meant for Jake even.

_Jake_. Lily cursed in her head. She huffed and Miley turned to look at her. She quickly changed her expression to neutral.

"**So.**" Miley said, squinting in the sun; "**I'm really prego.**" She laughed.

Lily frowned in confusion. Was Miley in shock? Why was she so calm about this?

"**Well I guess I know what I need to do.**" Miley sighed, turning to face Lily, covering her eyes with her hand.

"**Tell your Dad?**" Lily replied sympathetically.

Miley frowned. "**Uh, no?**" She laughed and folded her arms.

"**Then what?**" Lily asked. She was confused.

"**I need to, you know, take care of it.**" Miley whispered. When Lily didn't reply she continued.

"**I have to get an abortion!**" Miley said irritably, then laughed and continued walking. Lily didn't move.

"**Lily?**" Miley turned back to see a look on her best friend's face that she never wanted to see again.


	10. Chapter 10 All

It was a look of fear, anger, and…pure hatred. Miley's eyes widened as she stared at Lily, who still hadn't moved.

"**Lily, what's wrong?**" Miley asked uncertainly.

"**You're going to get an **_**abortion?**_" Lily spat out, backing away from Miley disgustedly.

"**Well, y- yeah, I mean I don't really have any other choice…**"

"**Oh really? Well you could always choose **_**not **_**to be a murderous bitch!**" Lily screamed hysterically.

Miley flinched; Lily's words hit her like a slap in the face. She stepped forward slightly.

"**Lilly,**" She began, pleading and starting to cry again.

"**No! Just stay away from me you sick bitch!**" Lily started running then, running and running until the pain was a little less. She didn't go home. Instead she went to the airport. The airport that was filled with memories of _her._

The second she had seen that little alien on the ultrasound Lily had known she loved it. She was supposed to love it. It was supposed to be here.

And now _she _wanted to take it away. She couldn't possibly do that, could she? Not to her own baby…

But she was going to, and that wasn't something Lily could handle.

"**One ticket to Houston please.**"


	11. Chapter 11 All

Lily sat in the crowded airport. This was where she came to think, ever since her Dad left.

She liked being in a place that was filled with constant change, and yet it stayed exactly the same. The last time she had ever seen her dad was here, five years ago.

As she sat quietly on one of the plastic and foam chairs, reading a newspaper she had found on the seat next to her, she heard a familiar, anxious voice.

"**One ticket to Houston please.**"

Lily looked up from her borrowed newspaper to see her mother at the ticket desk.

"_**Mom?!**_" Lily asked incredulously, dropping the newspaper to the seat next to her.

Heather whipped round. Seeing lily, she froze, a desperate and apologetic look on her face.

"**Mom, what the hell? Why are you going to Houston?**"

"**I could ask you why you're at the airport, but I didn't. Why don't we just pretend we never saw each other. Hmm?**" She pleaded.

Lily frowned at her mother. Heather looked down at her hands, which were resting on her stomach protectively.

Lily looked down also.

"**Mom… no, no you can't be pregnant… how? I do-**"Lily cut off, realising.

"**It's Robbie's.**" Lily said it as a statement.

Tears filled Heather's eyes.

"**Honey, please, just give me a little time, I just need time to have the baby then I'm going to give it up to a woman in Houston, Lily, she can't have kids, this is an amazing thing to do for someone-**"

Heather broke into sobs.

Lily stared coldly at her mother.

"**You can have all the time you want. You and Miley both.**"

Heather looked shocked and frowned at Lily.

"**How do you know about-"**She started, but Lily had already started walking away.

Seeing her parents for the last time at the airport seemed to be turning into a theme.

Lily hailed a cab and got in angrily. She saw her mother staring after her through the clear glass panes of the automatic doors.

Lily glared at her, then stared as a girl cam up to her and hugged her. A girl who looked a lot like Miley.


	12. Chapter 12 Lily

_6 months later_

Lily lay alone in her room, staring at the cream ceiling. For the past six months she had told herself she had forgotten all about _Her._

But, despite herself, it was all she thought about. A few weeks after they left, she had gotten a text from Miley, simply saying;

_I'm sorry, I'm doing what's best. _

Robbie Ray had sunk into a deep depression. Lily thought about telling him the whole truth, but she thought it would be kinder to keep him in the dark. She had moved in with him after Heather and Miley "went missing".

She hadn't been to her usual thinking place since that day. Instead, she went for walks on the beach. That was something she had never done with Miley, but always on her own.

Lily sat up, deciding to go for a walk now. She was getting into dangerous territory, thinking about that day. She looked out of the window. The last time she had looked it was sunny, but now it was a thunderstorm. Lily was glad that at least the weather was more miserable than her.

**This chapter was just really to set the mood, there will be more to come, but as I said I'm pretty busy with school atm but I'll do my best =]**


	13. Chapter 13 All

Miley and Heather walked out of LAX airport, both struggling with huge amounts of luggage.

"**What are we going to tell them?**" Miley asked worriedly.

"**The truth, Miley. We need to tell them the truth.**"

_Lily_

Walking along the beach, it was stormy and she loved that, but she could tell it was going to clear up soon so she started to head back home.

It was also starting to get dark, and although nothing had ever happened to her while walking before, she knew now more than ever to always expect the unexpected.

As she was walking, the rain didn't let up as she had predicted, so she looked around for some shelter. Something interesting caught her eye.

She saw the old 50s style diner that she always used to go to with-

No. She wouldn't think about _Her._

As she was about to keep walking home, a voice stopped her.

"**Lily?**" Miley's voice sounded in her head.

Lily's breathing increased. Was she going insane? Miley was somewhere in Houston, getting rid of the best thing that ever happened to her.

She continued walking at a quicker pace.

"**Lilly!**" Miley's voice was getting softer now.


	14. Chapter 14 All

_Miley_

Why wasn't she turning round? Miley kept calling Lily, but she didn't seem to hear her.

Eventually Miley stopped calling and started to run after Lily, one hand clutching her stomach protectively through her thick hoodie.

Miley finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Lily jumped and whipped round.

_Lily_

Oh God, now she was hallucinating- wait, was she? Miley flinched slightly as Lily softly stroked her face.

Then she remembered.

**Ok guys the next chapter is going to be the final chapter, but if you want a sequel then tell me!**

**Btw I have an exam in literally 1 hour and instead of studying I just wrote those 2 chapters for you, so be grateful! ;)**

**3**


	15. Chapter 15 All

Lily dropped her hand. It flopped pathetically by her side. She had no idea what to say so she didn't say anything.

"**Lily.**" Miley whispered, tears filling her ocean- blue eyes.

"**What are you doing here?**" Lily spat out, turning around and walking quickly away.

"**Hey!**" Miley called after her, suddenly furious.

"**You said some pretty unforgettable stuff, Lily. You obviously didn't approve of my decision and you should have been there for me, not judging me! Why did you do that?**" Miley practically screamed as Lily got further away.

A huge bolt of lighting ripped through the sky above them. The rain pounded down on the silver pavement.

Lily whipped around at Miley's last sentence.

"**You really want to know?**" Lily screamed through the thunder and spattering of rain.

Miley simply nodded.

" **I said those things because- because-**" Lily floundered. She looked down at her hands and frowned. Then she looked up with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"**Because I'm in love with you.** **I'm in love with you, and I couldn't bear the thought of a part of you being gone. Your baby… felt like my baby, because I so desperately want to be a part of you too.**"

The two girls stood in the pouring rain. Lily couldn't help but be reminded of her dream on the plane

_*Flashback_

_*Dream_

_Lily walked towards Miley with a fire in her eyes, a determination and an overwhelming look of love._

"_**Miley" **__Her voice ricocheting and echoing off of the transparent wall surrounding them. It looked a lot like rain._

"_**Miley**__" She said again, moving towards her._

_Miley wanted to speak, to comfort her best friend, but when she opened her mouth no words came. She couldn't tell whether the wet droplets on both of their faces were tears or rain._

_Lily leaned in closer; Miley could see the drops of water on her eyelashes perfectly. She took Miley's face in both hands and edged forwards…_

_*End of dream_

_*End flashback_

Lily walked towards Miley with a fire in her eyes, a determination and an overwhelming look of love.

"**Miley" **Her voice ricocheting and echoing off of the cement walls of the diner.

"**Miley**" She said again, moving towards her.

Miley wanted to speak, to comfort her best friend, but when she opened her mouth no words came. She couldn't tell whether the wet droplets on both of their faces were tears or rain.

Lily leaned in closer; Miley could see the drops of water on her eyelashes perfectly. She took Miley's face in both hands and edged forwards…

And crashed their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16 All Final Chapter

Miley broke off. Lily was suddenly terrified she had ruined their friendship forever, but then Miley said the words Lily felt like she had waited her whole life to hear.

"**I love you too**" And then they both smiled for the first time in a long time.

Miley bit her lip and looked down shyly at her hands on her stomach. Lily's eyes widened as she looked down also.

Lily half- reached her hand out to Miley's stomach, but then froze. Miley gently placed it on her stomach. She looked up at Lily.

"**I guess something you said stuck**" Miley said smiling up at Lily as she frowned.

"**I didn't have an abortion. You were right, I couldn't do that to my baby. And it is that; a baby, not a mistake or a problem to be solved. It's my baby. Our baby.**"

Lily placed her other hand on the bump and tears spilled down her face. She could never have seen something so perfect being a result of such an awful time.

"**Wait, so what happened to my Mom?**" Lily asked, still confused.

"**That's a story for another time, like, I don't know, a time when we're not in the middle of a storm!**"

Lily laughed at the love of her life. Miley was right, everything would be explained eventually. She should just enjoy the fact that the girl she had loved for 9 years in fact loved her back.

She took Miley's hand and they went into the diner; Miley had a craving for pickles.

**The End?**


End file.
